A variety of exercise machines have been developed for home and commercial use. Several exercise apparatuses are known for use with either conventional or office chairs, thus allowing for exercising during performing of other tasks such as office work or watching television. People operating a computer risk health deterioration due to insufficient movements of their limbs in order to maintain a proper joints and muscles conditioning and adequate blood circulation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,921,900 and 5,690,594 to Mankovitz, both entitled “Exercise apparatus for use with conventional chairs” are directed to an exercise apparatus for attachment to a conventional office chair, of either the swivel type or the multiple leg type. Exercise resilient members connect the foot support assembly to a central support post via a chain. In order to exercise, the occupant places his feet on a foot support and then repeatedly moves his legs away from the chair and back, against a resisting force applied by exercising resilient members.
To increase the force required by the user to move the foot support away from the chair, additional exercise resilient members are added in parallel. Alternatively, either the chain is adjusted to bring the foot support apparatus closer to the chair, or the exercise resilient members are replaced with less elastic resilient members. In another embodiment, retraction resilient members retract the foot support into a non-operative position on the legs of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,430 to Mankovitz, entitled “Exercise apparatus for use with conventional chairs” is directed to an exercise apparatus (i.e., as described above with regards to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,921,900 and 5,690,594), which monitors the user's body functions during the exercise and displays the user's exercise level on a computer monitor. The user is provided with software that presents him with a setup screen. The program pops up reminder screens. A counter counts the number of revolutions of the wheel. The program calculates the linear distance and the force needed to extend the resilient members a given distance, total force expended and calories spent.
In an alternate embodiment, the user is provided with a pulse sensor, connected to the computer. The measured pulse rate is displayed and compared to a calculated target rate. An instruction appears on the screen to either increase or decrease exercise speed in order to maintain the target rate.
U.S. Patent application No. 2004/0053756 to Tremayne, entitled “Exercise device” is directed to a portable exercise device, for mounting to a chair. The device includes resistance means (i.e., an elastic cord or a spring), common operating means (i.e., a bar, a rod or a tube), and handles located at the end of each resistance means. Universal joints connect both the operating means to the resistance means, and the resistance means to the chair attachment means. The common operating mean may be substituted by an extendable foot rest incorporating an elastic resistance means including an elastic cord, a coil, spring or an elastic strap.
WO Patent application No. 2004/067107 to Ashley, entitled “Chair type exercise apparatus” is directed to a compact construction of multifunction exercise apparatus having a seat portion, a backrest and arm rests in the configuration of a chair. The apparatus has a first passive mode in which exercise elements are concealed, and a second exercise mode, in which the exercise elements are revealed. The exercise elements may be connected to a single resistance source which may conclude a set of freely mounted weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,675 to Aruin et al., entitled “Knee and hip exercise device and method” is directed to an exercise device for a workout of lower body muscles. The device includes a seating plate, and a fixed bar is attached to the front wall of the seating plate. Upper movable support member is attached to the upper section of the fixed bar. Lower movable member is pivotally attached to the lower section of the fixed bar. A fastener is located at the outer end of the upper movable support member. The lower movable member has holes. The fastener includes a pin inserted into the holes of the lower movable member.
Leg engaging member includes a padded piece, designated to be pushed by either one or both legs of the user. The leg engaging member has a pair of padded end pieces at the end of a middle padded piece, each having a contact disc near the padded piece. A sleeve-type fastener of the leg engaging member is attached to the upper movable support member using a pin inserted into one of the holes in the upper support member. The user places the seating plate on a chair and them, sits on the plate and positions his legs on the leg engaging member to undertake isometric leg flexion, leg extension, leg abduction, and leg adduction exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,303 and U.S. application No. 2004/0245836 to Kropa, entitled “Rehabilitation training and exercise chair” are directed to rehabilitation and exercise reverse seated chairs (i.e., the chair rests against the abdomen of the user). The chair is comprised of a base having wheels and is coupled to a shaft on one end. The seat has an adjustable inclination. A front support bar has a cushioned front support which rest against a user's abdomen. The device has extensions on the side and base, allowing a person seated in the chair to secure himself without having to reach to the ground, and has foot extensions, either rigid for isometric exercise, or flexible.